Je ne suis pas un héros - Catheolia
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Je n'ai pas fait la guerre. Je n'ai pas gagné de médaille. Je reste une ombre un peu trop grandissante qui s'étale sur Ton avenir. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça. Pardonne-moi.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** T.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"** et n'a malheureusement pas été retenu lors du choix final, où il était en compétition avec pas moins de 14 autres OS (seuls 5 textes ont été retenus). Catheolia, son auteur, a gentiment accepté que nous publions son OS (son compte : http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1853507 / Catheolia (pensez à retirer les espaces !)). Vous la retrouverez aussi dans nos favoris ! Merci encore pour sa participation et cette jolie histoire toute en douceur, en dépit de son thème...

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>

Il est de ces textes dont on n'est pas super fier. Celui là en fait partie, mais pourtant on m'en a dit beaucoup de bien. Alors j'ai choisi de vous le faire partager.

Petit voyage post-guerre. On ne prend pas l'épilogue en compte bien sur, je retravaille l'avenir de nos héros à ma manière. Parce que j'ai du mal à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Normal, me direz-vous, sinon je ne serais pas ici. :D

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Je ne suis pas un héros<span>

Je ne suis pas un héros.

C'est un fait connu de tous. Je ne suis pas un traître – du moins à proprement parler - mais je ne suis en aucun cas un héros.

Et pourtant je suis là ce soir, commémorant cette victoire qui a fait de nous des hommes libres. J'ai été invité à cette soirée qui semble être une réunion de l'Ordre de Merlin. Chacun arbore avec fierté sa décoration. Tous, sans exception aucune, ont mis en évidence cette médaille. Tous, sauf moi. Et cette simple absence de breloque sur ma robe pourtant semblable à toutes celles portées ce soir, attire les regards aussi surement que si elle avait été faite de peaux humaines. Des regards plus ou moins appuyés, plus ou moins réprobateurs, plus ou moins hostiles. Comme si ma présence dérangeait. Mais personne ne dit rien. Personne ne parle franchement, à voix haute. Seuls les murmures plus ou moins audibles se font entendre. Ils murmurent, conspirent presque avec leurs regards secs et leur médaille brillante. Ils espèrent me voir partir, conscient de mon infériorité, du fait que je ne sois pas à ma place parmi eux.

Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai certes pas pris part à la bataille, mais je n'ai en aucun cas quelque chose dont je puisse avoir honte. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Un enfant apeuré qui n'a pas osé se dresser contre ses parents malgré la force de ses convictions. Et ma seule conviction profonde était que je ne voulais pas être un assassin. J'ai tenu parole : je n'ai tué personne. Et si toutes les apparences étaient contre moi lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard, ne retenez que les paroles d'un vieux fou sur le point de mourir :

« Tu n'es pas un tueur… »

Cela va sans doute vous étonner, mais cette scène importante de ma vie est dans une Pensine à présent. Et pas n'importe quelle Pensine. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu être lavée de tout ce dont on a pu m'accuser durant cette période noire que l'on appelle encore l'Année des Ténèbres. Je ne me suis pas justifié, je ne me suis pas défendu. J'ai simplement exposé les faits tels que je les avais vécus. Et l'on m'a loué pour cette franchise hors du commun, surtout venant de moi. Nul besoin de Véritaserum ou d'un quelconque sortilège de Parlotte, mes souvenirs ont parlé pour moi, de même que mon honnêteté non pas envers mes juges mais envers moi-même.

Je ris doucement en les voyant me regarder ce soir, ceux qui se disent juges de ma conscience. Je ris parce que je suis en paix avec elle. J'ai fait ce que je m'étais juré de faire, tout ce qu'ils veulent me reprocher c'est de ne pas m'être juré plus. Ils peuvent accuser comme bon leur semble, je ne suis coupable d'aucun crime. Je suis libre, heureux et j'ai depuis bien longtemps fait la paix avec moi-même. Ne vous en déplaise, Messieurs les Juges.

Un sourire s'étire lentement sur mon visage tandis que je porte ma coupe à mes lèvres. Un bruissement se fait soudain entendre et toutes les têtes se tournent vers l'entrée. Mon sourire s'étire un peu plus, tandis que malgré moi je suis le mouvement général. Il est arrivé. L'homme de l'année, que dis-je du siècle, vient de faire son apparition, et à la surprise générale il est venu seul. Pas de tête rousse pendue à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mon sourire se fait alors plus franc et je sens une tension, à laquelle je n'avais jusque là pas voulu prêter attention, se lever de mes épaules. Elle n'est pas là. Peut-être que la Gazette du Sorcier avait raison finalement. Peut-être que cette fois, j'ai eu tort de repousser l'espoir qui m'avait gagné petit à petit à la lecture de l'article qui a tant défrayé la chronique la semaine dernière. Bon sang, il faut que je me reprenne, je ne vaux pas mieux que les groupies présentes ce soir. Le voilà qui commence à passer de groupes en groupes, ayant une parole et un sourire bienveillant pour chacun. Je reste à l'écart, tout le monde s'est mis en avant. On me défierait presque du regard, alors qu'on reçoit comme un nectar les paroles du Grand Homme. C'est déjà bien assez que je sois présent, je n'ai nul droit d'aller recueillir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.

Désolé Messieurs, mais je compte bien agir comme tout le monde ce soir. Je fais un pas en avant, attirant par ce simple geste le regard de l'invité d'honneur qui s'éclaire alors d'une lueur particulière, indéfinissable. Sauf par moi, et moi seul. Et mon sourire revient en force alors qu'il expédie les civilités pour me rejoindre d'un pas souple, les mains tendues vers moi. Mains que je saisis sans plus attendre, m'autorisant alors un soupir aussi bref qu'imperceptible.

« Draco…  
>- Harry… »<p>

Les murmures recommencent, mais personne n'ose rien dire à voix haute. Il est connu dans tout le monde sorcier que le Survivant est ami avec le fils de Mangemort, lui-même marqué, bien que contre son gré. C'est cette amitié improbable mais pourtant inconditionnelle qui me permet d'être ici ce soir. Parce que la fête est en l'honneur d'Harry Potter et qu'il est de notoriété publique que ce dernier apprécie beaucoup Draco Malefoy, potionniste sans la moindre prétention, qui aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes ici ce soit n'a pas sa place dans la société huppée de la communauté magique.

C'est une soirée ordinaire. Les mêmes personnes, les mêmes conversations. Les problèmes n'ont pas tellement changé au final, malgré la chute du Lord Noir. Toujours les mêmes plaintes amères, toujours les mêmes hypocrisies mielleuses à souhait aussi. Etrange mélange qui laisse un arrière goût aussi désagréable qu'indéfinissable. Il y a pourtant du changement ce soir. On m'inclut dans la conversation, bien que du bout des lèvres. Bien obligé me direz-vous, le héros de la soirée ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Et rien n'est plus important que d'être d'une politesse à toute épreuve, même celle du mépris. Et l'hypocrisie suinte, telle une sève particulièrement tenace, venant se coller aux mots échangés, s'infiltrant par tous les pores de ma peau. Et tandis que les mondanités se poursuivent, je m'aperçois avec stupeur que cette sève dont j'ai l'habitude depuis des années, à laquelle je ne pense même plus, cette sève… attaque aussi Harry.

Harry Potter, héros du monde, sauveur des hommes, admiré, adulé, respecté de tous, commence à se faire engluer par le miel des paroles doucereuses de ses courtisans qui commencent à le regarder avec une lueur nouvelle. Cette même lueur avec laquelle on me regarde parfois, dans les moments les moins hostiles. Bien sur, il ne s'en rend pas compte. En est-il seulement capable ? Non, pas lui, pas mon Harry. Il sourit, heureux de voir qu'il peut rester auprès de moi, sans se sentir obligé de passer de groupe en groupe parce que Ginny reste accrochée à son bras et souhaite saluer telle ou telle personne. Une drôle de sensation me prend aux tripes tout d'un coup, chassant la sève en une seconde, la diluant dans mes organes avec une facilité déconcertante. Effrayante même.

On finit par nous laisser seul, et Harry pousse un soupir à fendre les cœurs les plus glacés. Et Merlin sait que mon cœur n'est pas de glace quand je suis près de lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a quelque chose ?<br>- Tu soupires comme un désespéré.  
>- Et toi tu exagères.<br>- Un Malfoy n'exagère jamais »

Ah, un sourire. Un vrai. C'est le premier de la soirée et il est pour moi. Je repousse alors la drôle de sensation qui s'est emparé de moi tout à l'heure et je lui souris à mon tour. Pas question que je gâche ce moment en angoissant pour rien. Enfin pour presque rien. Et puis de toute façon, un Malfoy n'angoisse jamais, c'est quelque chose d'inutile, qui nous empêche d'avancer.

Un deuxième soupir de Harry me ramène doucement à notre charmante soirée.

« Ginny est partie »

Ces trois mots, eux me ramène brutalement sur Terre.

Et l'angoisse (oui, j'admets, c'est une angoisse) revient au galop.

**OoO**

Quelques semaines ont passé, et les journaux se déchaînent. Le merveilleux couple que formaient le Survivant et la Grande Joueuse des Harpies s'est brisé suite au départ de la rouquine. Il y a d'abord eu des cris « Comment a-t-elle osé le quitter ? », puis des reproches « Il ne devait pas s'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait ». La Belette Family a fait front commun de silence et je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je les admire pour ça. Mais l'angoisse qui m'a prise deux mois auparavant à la soirée de commémoration revient à la charge quand on accuse les relations douteuses d'Harry Potter d'avoir nui au « couple royal ». Et ils ont beau tourner autour du pot, je sais très bien où ils veulent en venir. D'autant plus qu'Harry a passé pratiquement tout son temps libre avec moi, délaissant Weasley, Granger et les autres Gryffondors qu'il avait l'habitude de voir de temps à autre. Personne n'a compris, à part Granger peut-être, elle comprend toujours tout de toute façon. Même moi je ne comprenais pas au début, même si j'étais loin de me plaindre de la situation. Mais comme je déteste ne pas comprendre…

« Toi, tu ne m'interroges pas sur le pourquoi du comment sans arrêt, alors que c'est elle qui est partie.  
>- Ne me dis pas qu'on t'accuse de quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire ?<br>- Si, de ne pas avoir fait assez d'efforts pour mon couple apparemment.  
>- Pardon ? »<br>Alors ça, c'est le bouquet…  
>« Ben oui, figure toi que j'aurais du faire plus attention à elle, j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'il y avait un souci quelque part. Mais comme j'étais trop pris par mon travail et… le reste, je n'ai rien vu, elle s'est lassée et elle est partie. »<p>

Le troisième Whisky Pur-Feu de la soirée s'est vidé et je suis resté songeur.

« Le travail et… le reste ». Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans la vie de Harry en dehors du travail. Après la guerre, le brun est tombé dans une bienheureuse routine qui lui a paru encore plus salvatrice que toutes les thérapies du monde. Son boulot, les dimanches au Terrier, les matches des Harpies. Une petite vie bien tranquille, bien huilée, semblable en tous points à celle dont il avait rêvé toute son adolescence. Alors « le reste », c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi cette hésitation d'ailleurs ? L'angoisse me reprend, un peu plus forte à chaque jour qui passe. Harry passe de plus en plus de temps avec moi et la Gazette médit de plus en plus sur son compte.

Et l'angoisse finit par l'emporter sur la légendaire raison Malfoyenne.

**OoO**

Je ne suis pas un héros. C'est un fait que j'assume entièrement, j'ai agis en connaissance de cause et j'en soupçonnais fortement les conséquences à l'époque. Mais comme je l'ai déjà maintes fois dit et répété, j'assume entièrement ma « position » au sein du monde sorcier. Je fais mon travail honnêtement, on ne peut rien me reprocher à ce niveau là, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Les quelques amis qu'il me reste de cette époque honnie sont dans la même situation que moi au final, alors on reste entre nous. Il n'y a qu'Harry qui est différent de moi. Et avouons le, je ne pouvais pas choisir de plus grand fossé. Mais je ne le regrette pas… Un Harry libéré de tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules était une chose magnifique à voir, à admirer. Pendant la période des procès, puis à notre retour à Poudlard, nous avons eu l'occasion pour la première fois de converser sans cette impression de trahir un camp ou une idée. Nous sommes redevenus naturels, des adolescents presque normaux qui discutaient de sujets légers. C'était agréable. Mais même à l'époque, personne dans l'entourage d'Harry n'a compris pourquoi il était venu vers moi. Et personne ne voulait comprendre. En dehors du fait que j'étais ancien Mangemort, j'étais surtout celui qui leur avait pourri la vie pendant près de sept ans. Alors pourquoi s'emmerder avec moi Harry ? Parce qu'il voulait pardonner et avancer. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus de guerre stérile quand il en avait vécu une réelle avec les pertes douloureuses qu'elle avait entraîné. Parce que les disputes puériles d'enfants n'avaient plus lieu d'être. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit, quand il m'a tendu la main à la rentrée. C'est ce qu'il avait répété à sa maison venue lui demander des comptes. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'angoissais déjà à cette époque là. Cette amitié toute neuve à laquelle j'accordais plus de prix que je ne voulais bien me l'admettre mettait en péril l'intégrité morale du Grand Héros de Guerre. Et je ne voulais pas ça.

C'est encore pire aujourd'hui. C'est encore pire parce que les années ont passé et que l'amitié est restée intacte, malgré le mépris affiché des gens envers moi. C'est encore pire parce qu'il ne s'agit plus seulement d'amitié, du moins de ma part. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. C'est venu à moi, s'insinuant petit à petit dans ma tête, me prenant au cœur et au corps. Et ça m'angoisse encore plus aujourd'hui, quand je vois que l'opprobre qui est jetée sur moi depuis des années s'étend peu à peu à Harry. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il n'a rien fait pour être sali comme je le suis. Harry est quelqu'un de pur, de vrai, d'entier. C'est un être encore innocent malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, tout ce qu'il a du faire pour nous sauver. Je sais que ça pèse encore sur sa conscience aujourd'hui, et que les cauchemars sont encore là. Mais Harry est le Survivant, le Sauveur, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Il ne mérite pas qu'on se détourne de lui. Surtout pour moi.

Harry peut encore faire des choix qui influeront sur le cours de sa vie. Les miens ont été décidés pour moi à la fin de la guerre. Mais il y a un choix que je peux faire pour lui. Celui qu'il ne fera jamais à cause de sa grandeur d'âme et j'ose l'espérer, de l'affection sincère qu'il me porte. Mais je sens au fond de moi que je lui dois ça. Je dois lui rendre sa vie de rêve. Celle qu'il mérite.

Le premier pas a été plus douloureux que je ne le pensais, mais paradoxalement le plus facile à effectuer. Prétextant une surcharge de travail dû au départ de mon employé (parfait timing), j'ai espacé les rendez-vous dont nous avions l'habitude depuis le début de son célibat. Il a râlé bien sûr, mais il est compréhensif, surtout quand ça concerne mon travail. Il sait à quel point ça peut compter pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le faire lâcher prise. Alors quand on se croise par hasard, je le salue à peine, invoquant une excuse à chaque fois qu'il s'arrête pour ne pas avoir à rester discuter avec lui. On s'en tient aux salutations, quelques fois aux politesses d'usages. La première fois, il est surpris. La seconde, il fronce les sourcils. A la troisième, j'ai cru ne pas m'en tenir à mes résolutions quand j'ai vu la peine se dessiner sur son visage. Mais je tiens bon. Pardonne-moi Harry, c'est pour toi que je fais ça. Il faut que tu retrouves ta vie d'avant. Tu n'as pas à assumer mes erreurs, ni nos différences. C'est un combat que je mène seul. Que je DOIS mener seul. Et même si ta présence m'était précieuse, la mienne ne doit pas te porter préjudice. Tu mérites d'être reconnu Harry, plus qu'aucun autre, et je ne t'apporte que l'ombre. Il est hors de question que ça continue.

S'il te plait, pardonne-moi…

**OoO**

Nous sommes en décembre. J'ai fini par m'effacer de la vie de Harry, il n'a plus à subir de regards en coin ou de moqueries. Même si ça me fait mal, même si depuis cet été je me sens vide, j'ai fini par partir, me raccrochant à la Gazette du Sorcier pour savoir ce que devient sa vie. La mienne se résume au travail et aux visites dominicales chez ma mère. Les rares fois où je suis obligé d'aller au Ministère, je fais en sorte de ne pas avoir à le croiser.

J'ai remarqué que les regards ont changé là-bas. D'hostiles, ils sont devenus condescendants. On se permet de murmurer un peu plus fort, de me faire clairement comprendre que c'est parfait que le Survivant se soit enfin rendu compte que ma compagnie ne lui amenait rien de bon. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris ce qui avait pu pousser Harry vers moi, mais qu'heureusement, il est revenu à la raison. Parce que forcément, personne ne doute un seul instant que ce soit Harry qui ait pris ses distances le premier. Parfait, si ça arrange mon beau brun. Je sais où est la vérité, où est ma place, je leur fais toujours clairement comprendre par mon silence et mon éternel sourire en coin. Hors de question que je rase les murs devant eux. Ils ne le méritent pas. Ce n'est pas pour eux que j'ai sacrifié la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je n'ai rien à leur prouver, j'ai toujours assumé ce que j'étais pour eux, parce que moi, je ne me suis jamais senti inférieur. Qu'ils se plaisent à le penser.

Un matin que je devais me rendre dans les bureaux de la Guilde des Potionnistes, j'ai croisé le chemin d'une tête brune que j'ai reconnu sans hésiter, sans doute à cause de la pile de documents qu'elle portait à bout de bras sans effort apparent. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à quiconque, mais Granger m'a toujours impressionné à Poudlard. Une mine de connaissance qui au lieu de s'épuiser s'enrichit chaque jour. Elle me voit, fronce les sourcils et s'arrête, me faisant comprendre que j'ai plutôt intérêt à l'imiter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'obtempère sans même lever les yeux au ciel.

« Granger.  
>-Malfoy.<br>- Je peux t'être utile à quelque chose ? »

J'en doute fortement, mais on ne sait jamais… Peut-être a-t-elle une question. Pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à me convaincre ?

« Tu es un imbécile Malfoy.  
>- Je te demande pardon ? »<br>Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose cloche, Granger n'insulte jamais gratuitement.  
>« Tu comprends parfaitement de quoi je parle. »<p>

Je dois être devenu un peu pâle, parce qu'elle se détend un peu. Un tout petit peu. Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je suis censé répondre quoi ? Est-ce que je suis seulement censé répondre d'ailleurs ?

« Tu l'as blessé tu sais ? »  
>Non je ne savais pas. Enfin si. Mais je pensais qu'il avait compris. Ou du moins qu'il s'était consolé en revenant à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un connard fini à ses yeux.<br>« Ma compagnie est donc si indispensable que ça ? » tente-je de railler sans trop de conviction.

Elle n'est pas dupe d'ailleurs, ça se voit. Elle pousse un soupir, soudain lasse, s'appuyant contre le mur. Je l'imite sans réfléchir, calquant ma position sur la sienne.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Draco ?  
>- Ca quoi ?<br>- Faire comme si il n'était rien. Les laisser dire qu'ils ont raison. Faire semblant de l'oublier. »  
>Maudite soit la perspicacité d'Hermione Granger.<br>« C'est mieux comme ça.  
>- Mieux pour qui ?<br>- Pour lui qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que sa revue de presse s'est nettement améliorée depuis que je ne suis plus dans son sillage ?  
>- Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de l'opinion des gens ?<br>- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire…  
>- Alors pourquoi ? »<p>

Elle ne comprend rien. Personne ne peut comprendre. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ils me fixent avec une lueur étrange, troublée. Peut-être qu'elle comprend un peu en fait. C'est Granger.

« On est trop différent. JE suis différent. Mais moi j'assume, tu me connais sur ce point-là. Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige et pour ça on me mettra toute ma vie au ban de la société. Tout le monde me juge, mais je m'en moque. Je travaille, je fais mon boulot honnêtement, point final. Là où je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est quand on se permet de vouloir Le mettre en marge sous prétexte qu'on se voit de temps à autre. Il n'a pas à être en marge. Il doit pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut, postuler pour n'importe quelle promotion, rencontrer du monde… Moi je suis un frein à tout ça. »

Je me tais soudainement, mesurant la portée de mes paroles. Bordel ! On se croirait dans une de ces tragédies théâtrales que lis Mère. D'ailleurs Granger semble penser sensiblement la même chose, vu le mélange de tendresse et d'exaspération que je lis sur son visage.

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu assumes ta différence ? »

Je me redresse, furieux, et lui fais face dans un mouvement d'humeur.

« Je ne parle pas des autres Malfoy, poursuit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Je te parle de Harry.  
>- Et aurais-tu la bonté de me dire ce que tu entends par là ? »<br>Salazar, mais où veut-elle en venir ?  
>« Tu as toujours revendiqué ta place dans le monde sorcier, c'est un fait. Jamais tu n'as nié ce que tu avais fait pendant la Guerre. Tu assumes tes actes encore aujourd'hui, tu les assumeras jusqu'à la fin et pour cela je t'admire. Sincèrement tu sais. »<br>Elle se permet un sourire, et moi je me perds dans ses explications. Que…  
>« Mais face à Harry, tu ne t'es jamais senti à la hauteur n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as mis sur un piédestal et il ne doit surtout pas en descendre. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'interdis de l'aimer, que tu as fui dès que tu as vu le socle bouger. Parce que tu n'es pas capable d'assumer votre différence, et je ne te parle pas du regard des autres Malfoy. Tu t'es trouvé une porte de sortie parfaite pour fuir la seule chose que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler par toi-même. »<p>

Et elle s'en va, me laissant planté là dans ce couloir désert, emportant avec elle mes protestations que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'énoncer… et qui me seraient de toutes façon restées dans la gorge. Parce que tout au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit qu'elle est bien plus proche de la vérité que ce que je veux bien admettre en mon fort intérieur. Je me secoue et je regarde autour de moi. Pourquoi j'étais là déjà ? Ah oui, la Guilde… bien, j'en ai pour cinq minutes…

**OoO**

Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond chez moi. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la force d'aller chez Harry. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? J'ai au moins une douzaine de scenari, il me claque la porte au nez à chaque fois.

J'ai peur.

Oui, vous avez bien compris. Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai peur. Parce que même dans un scénario imaginaire où il me pardonnerait à bras ouverts et qu'il m'accepterait à nouveau dans sa vie, il reste le problème initial, celui que je n'ai pas voulu admettre et que Granger m'a forcé à accepter ce matin. Nous sommes trop différents. Harry est un héros, je ne suis qu'un repenti. Je ne le mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas de se perdre en se liant à moi.

Je ne suis pas un héros.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je donne à cette affirmation son véritable sens. Et fort de cette résolution nouvelle, je m'empare d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Un jour Harry m'a avoué écrire pour déverser ses sentiments, histoire qu'ils ne lui bouffent pas la vie. Je vais essayer. Et je me rends vite compte que je lui écris une lettre.

J'ai mis trois jours à me décider à lui envoyer.

Il ne lui a fallu que trois heures pour me répondre. En transplanant sur le pas de ma porte, ma lettre à la main et les yeux brillants d'une émotion mal contenue. Je m'attendais à des cris, à des reproches.

Il m'a donné le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.

Ça a été dur. Les gens ont crié au scandale, à la manipulation. Ils m'ont accusé d'avoir ensorcelé Harry. Ils l'ont accusé d'avoir toujours eu une part d'ombre en lui, qui devait être attiré par la magie noire. Qu'ils auraient dû se méfier dès le départ.

**OoO**

Ça a été dur pour nous aussi. Il nous a fallu surmonter nos différences, sans pour autant chercher à les effacer. Parce que ce sont nos différences qui font de nous ce que nous sommes.

Et qui font que l'on s'aime.

Je ne suis pas un héros. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je me contrefiche de ce que les gens pensent.

Je suis différent de vous. Mais je suis heureux.

FIN


End file.
